Smokey
' Smokey '(real name Clarence) is the deuteragonist in the Friday film series. He is portrayed by Chris Tucker. Friday (1995) Smokey appears in Friday as Craig's best friend and was a drug dealer working for supplier Big Worm Smokey himself was a heavy marijuana user and when he and his friend Craig , spent a Friday afternoon together, Smokey got him to smoke some of the marijuana that he was supposed to be selling for Worm, however he apparently had smoked more of it before. Later in the day, Big Worm paid a visit to the boys' neighborhood. Smokey told him that they smoked up all of his weed, even though Smokey smoked more than Craig did. Big Worm then threatened Smokey, saying if they didn't pay him the money they owed him by 10 PM, he would kill both of them. So Craig and Smokey made up strategies to see how they could come up with the money. Craig asked his mother Betty and sister Dana and they both turned him down. Craig's father Willie, found out about the threat Big Worm sent Smokey and he kicked Smokey out of the house, but Craig followed him. They went outside and saw a van, which contained Big Worm's friends, who have machine guns, and fire them at Craig and Smokey. Craig fired back with a pistol but missed. To avoid the gang, the boys then hid in a truck. On their way back to the neighborhood, Deebo, has beat up Debbie s sister Felisha in a display of domestic violence. Deebo became heated over it and he slaps Debbie for the comments she assaulted him with. Then Craig came and pushed Deebo, starting a fight, which Craig ended up winning. The film ends with Smokey in his room talking to Big Worm on the telephone talking about the events that occurred on that day. Smokey finally tells Big Worm he is going to rehab. Then lights up a joint and says: "I was just bullshittin', and you know this......MAN!" Friday: The Animated Series (2007) Smokey did appear in Friday: The Animated Series as it focuses on Craig and Smokey in South Central. He appears in all episodes mostly sitting on Craig's porch. Episodes :' Hardly Working', Notorious T.R.E.E., Go with the Flow, Experience the Happy, When Craig Met Condi, The Spirit of 420, Great Moments in Black History & Uncle Craig's Cabin. Absence from sequels Smokey did not appear in Next Friday although he was briefly mentioned by Craig who says that since the first film he had went to rehab and that he would miss him. His place in the story was taken by Craig's cousin Day-Day, who is almost the polar opposite of Smokey and is extremely soft and cowardly. Chris Tucker was asked to appear in Friday After Next but he refused again. After his 1997 movie money talks he became a born again christian his religion and beliefs is reason for his absence from the Friday movie franchise. Gallery d74a20a7ee2a2a80d7d087fb7457eb3f.jpg Smokey.jpeg Trivia * Although nothing has been confirmed there are rumors that Chris Tucker will return as Smokey for Last Friday, the last film in the Friday series. As Craig tries to break smokey out of rehab * Ice cube who acts as Craig Jones in Friday Confirms writing Chris tucker in the last Friday. * Script It's been two years since Ice Cube confirmed that production for the last installment of the Friday franchise was happening. And after practically months and months of silence, the multi hyphenate star shared a potential release date for the long-awaited movie according to Cube, the Last Friday film could get here sooner than you think. Cube said he hopes to drop the last flick on the original film's 25th anniversary, which would be April 26, 2020. Its either we will expect our long loved lost character smokey or we will not even see him for the last time * Ice Cube told MTV News “He’s written into the movie, and once they give us the green light to start hiring actors, then we’re going to present him with the movie and an offer and we’ll see if he takes it.” Tucker also mentioned to MTV in a previous interview that he was uncertain if he would sign on again Category:New pages Category:Friday Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Victims Category:Characters Category:Allies Category:Last Friday Characters Category:Derek